


A Good Defence

by Lullabylily



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is rain. There is Gwaine and Leon. There is a lake. Then there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a Fic_promptly prompt: GwaineLeon - getting caught in the rain during a hunting trip, and being seperated from Arthur and the other knights.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, riventhorn.

Gwaine was stripping. Tugging pieces of soaked clothing off his shivering frame. One after another the garments fell to the ground. Leon stared, but Gwaine only tossed him a quick grin.

“You can’t be serious!” Leon exclaimed, turning slightly red as more of Gwaine’s naked skin was revealed.

“Of course I’m serious,” Gwaine said matter-of-factly, as he slid out of his breeches in one fluid movement. “No better place to be when it rains.”

Gwaine had to turn everything into some sort of joke, Leon thought glumly. Though it wasn’t cold, the rain was miserable. The wet clothes underneath and on top of his chainmail were weighing him down. Losing track of Arthur and the horses hadn’t helped their case or improved his mood. But here was Gwaine, trying to cheer him up… by being _naked_.

The expanse of Gwaine’s pale skin disappeared from sight as the man jumped into the lake. Leon shivered at the sight.

Gwaine’s head quickly resurfaced. “It’s brilliant!” he yelled. “Come on, Leon, don’t be shy!”

Leon’s hand twitched. Gwaine had argued that the best defence was a good offence, when he first informed Leon of his ridiculous idea. It would be glorious to get rid of his soaked clothing. But it would have been much better if there was also a hot bath waiting for him afterwards, or a nice fire. Now, he would just get completely soaked

“Won’t you join me, Leon, please?” Gwaine’s voice sounded from the lake.

That’s what did it. Gwaine _never_ said “please.” With a sigh, Leon started tugging on the laces of his tunic.

He pretended not to notice Gwaine staring at him as his body was revealed. He rushed into the water, eager to be less exposed. It was still pouring, rivulets of cold water rolling off his body.

“We’re going to be freezing,” he muttered darkly.

“Don’t be a girl, Leon,” Gwaine teased, treading through the water to get closer to where Leon was standing. “Relax your muscles, you’ll feel warmer.”

It was always ‘sit back and relax’ with Gwaine. Leon just scowled at him.

Gwaine’s effortless glide through the water brought him almost face to face with Leon. “You’re not relaxing, are you?”

Leon eyed Gwaine grimly. “The water is freezing, we’ll be soaked and we still have a long way back to Citadel.”

"Well, you won't stop shivering and feeling cold if your muscles are strained. It helps if you go all the way," Gwaine continued, his head disappearing beneath the water.

The initial discomfort of being in the water did dissipate gradually. It became even pleasant in a way. Leon wasn't eager to prove Gwaine right on anything, but the more he relaxed, the more that weightless feeling of floating rolled over his body like waves.

Gwaine came up for air, shaking his head a little bit like a dog. He tossed Leon a smug grin. "Much better than trudging down a muddy road."

Leon couldn’t help the small smile that appeared in agreement.

"And yet, you are still so serious..." Gwaine said, thoughtfully looking at Leon.

Of course this in itself should have been ample warning; Gwaine only used his brain for the most mischievous of his schemes. In everything else he mostly relied on being quick on his feet. Nothing good could come of Gwaine thinking.

Gwaine disappeared again, and Leon did his best to put him out of his mind entirely. But Gwaine was swimming close, very close... _too_ close. 

When Gwaine's body brushed against his groin, Leon assumed it was accidental. Just a case of being disoriented in the water. But then fingers ghosted over his hip and... it really wasn't accidental.

Acting on impulse, Leon took a step back, his hands reaching to cover his genitals, but his fingers were pried away.

And when Gwaine's hand enclosed around his cock, any thoughts of pulling back quickly evaporated. Instead he let out a groan and something that sounded like "Gwaaine!"

As if the man had heard him, Gwaine's head reappeared above the water. The man blinked away the water from his eyes, smirking up at Leon.

"W-what are you doing?" Leon asked, sounding breathless even though he was not the one emerging from some underwater exertion.

"You know what I'm doing," Gwaine said, his hand reclaiming its spot on Leon's cock. The strange sensation of being touched so intimately through the water hit Leon all over again, making his face contort in pleasure. And this time Gwaine was there to see it.

"I'm relaxing you properly."

It did not feel very relaxing. He felt too close to the edge already. It was wrong, so wrong!

"Please..." Leon choked out, but then Gwaine's finger slid over the tip of his cock, and Leon didn't know if he was begging Gwaine to stop or continue.

The fellow knight had no intention of letting go. A hand squeezed his buttocks, he was pulled in close in an odd embrace, and Gwaine pressed his own arousal against Leon's hip.

Finally Leon could only let go and lose himself in the rhythm Gwaine created for the both of them.

His climax hit him hard; he didn't hear what sounds he was making, it felt too much like blacking out entirely.

It should feel uncomfortable, being waist-deep in water, Gwaine still plastered against his frame. He couldn't recall if the other knight had come or not! But he couldn't remember ever feeling this good when it was his own hand bringing himself to completion

Gwaine's arm slid around his neck, and a hand cupped his face. "Gods, the faces you make!" Gwaine murmured, voice low and laboured. "So beautiful."

Gwaine pressed his lips against Leon's, and then they were kissing. Leon's tongue plunged deep into Gwaine's mouth, his hands delved into Gwaine's wet hair.

When they broke the kiss, both needing air, they were leaning against one another for support.

Leon let out a sigh of contentment, thoughts of cold and rain as far from his mind as they could possibly be. Until...

"Look it stopped raining." Gwaine stepped out of their embrace and with a lot of unnecessary splashing around he pointed at the sky. It had indeed cleared up a bit. Leon wondered when exactly the rain had let up.

The spell between them had been broken, Leon realized, but he forced himself to answer Gwaine's smile. "Right you are. We should probably start making our way back."

"Yes," Gwaine agreed, "it will be great to get in some dry clothes."

Dry clothes would have been a blessing indeed; instead getting into their wet ones again was uncomfortable to say the least. On top of everything, Leon had no idea how to act around Gwaine now. The dynamic between them had never been easy. Leon being the older, more experienced knight trying to give Gwaine some much-needed guidance had never gone over well with Gwaine. Gwaine refused almost all instruction and rarely kept his place. Now things between them seemed even more twisted. But Gwaine still smiled, even if he was unusually quiet.

Leon let out a sigh of relief when Camelot finally came into sight. He looked forward to soaking in a long, hot bath and washing off the strange events of the day.

"We made it," Gwaine said, stating the obvious. He looked as tired as Leon felt.

After making sure Prince Arthur was informed of their safe return, it was time for them to part ways. Eager to get warm and dry, Leon simply nodded at Gwaine and turned to leave.

Gwaine stopped him. "Sir Leon..."

Leon halted. Gwaine never addressed him with his title.

"Yes?" He turned around, eyes taking in Gwaine once more: hair half-dry, still plastered to his face, smudges of dirt staining his features... And yet the sight made something tighten in his chest.

"Would you be so kind as to join me for supper tonight?"

Leon's brow furrowed at the formality of the request.

"My chambers," Gwaine continued, "the ones Arthur provided me with since my knighthood. You haven't seen them yet."

"What?"

"You should come and inspect them." Gwaine clarified, tossing Leon another one of his trademark smiles, though it was tainted by a strange insecurity. "After all, you ought to make sure they are not as grand as your own."

Slowly the strange tightness in his chest loosened, and Leon tentatively returned the smile. "I'd be most honoured to accept your invitation. I will send my squire to inform the kitchens."

Leon felt his spirits rise rapidly, and it didn’t have anything to do with the sun, now piercing through stray clouds. Now there was so much more than just a nice meal to look forward to, if Gwaine's smouldering looks were anything to go by.

He turned to leave again but Gwaine took a step closer. "Wear those formal robes, the red ones, with the Camelot crest on them," he said in hushed tones.

Minutes later, while he was soaking off the dirt in a tub of hot water, his formal robes hanging over the chair by the fire, he still couldn't stop thinking about that dirty but striking face. “A peasant,'” Uther had cursed, when he'd first found out about Gwaine's knighthood. But Leon knew he'd fallen for a particularly talented nobleman. And he really wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
